This Is War
by flowerpuzzle938
Summary: Join Ezra and Erza as they describes their friends and family. Based off a story i'm doing called Ezra and Erza. Read that before you read this.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS OR THIS IS WAR BY 30 SECONDS TO MARS  
>A bunch of people wanted me to do this so I did<strong>

**This first one is based of a fan fic i'm doing called Ezra and Erza. You do not need to read that to get this, but I recommend you do so you know the characters. This is set before Laine leaves, but after Erza contacts Ezra for the first time.**

**SONG TIME YAY****!**

I lay down on my bed thinking of what a good day it had been. I had contacted my brother, defeated Master no The inquisitor not Master never Master, and got to spend some time with Laine discussing how to get her on the rebel ship. Putting headphones in I set it to a random song, and listened.

_A warning to the people, the good and the evil_

_This is war_

What a warning to the bad guys about war, but don't the bad guys start war, or maybe they're warning the bad guys about their enemies. That kind of like us.

_To the solider, the civilian, the martyr, the victim_

_This is war_

The solider would be Laine, the civilian would be me, the martyr would be Siren, and the victim would be Zeba. Laine was made to be a solider, but I'm just a normal kid a civilian with extra cool powers. Siren gave up her life so the others could keep fighting, and Zeba was no part of an almost extinct race. This was their war. I started to sing along.

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

I remembered so many times when I had told the truth, and when I had lied.

_It's the moment to live and the moment to die_

I remembered how so many times that I had wanted to die, but I had realized this was my moment to live.

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight_

It was our moment to fight just like it was the rebels everyday. They would FIGHT!

_To the right to left_

_We will fight to the death_

We fought to the death for people we didn't even know

_To the edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world from the first to the last_

We will go to the edge of the Earth to make a brave new world that was no longer afraid of the empire.

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

We definitely would fight to the death on the edge of the world if that what's it took to make the brave new world.

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest_

_This is war_

The prophet would be Laine, the lair would be The High Inquisitor, and the honest would me. This was there was our war against him. Laine the prophet tells people about their fight, The High Inquisitor lied to them telling them it will be all right I'm honest I tell people what they might not want to hear, but at least I tell the truth.

_Oh, to the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah_

_This is war_

The leader would be Laine, the pariah would be me, the victor would be Zeba, and the messiah would be Time. Laine was a natural born leader, and Zeba was a fighter. Time had saved their butts from depression when Siren died. I was a loner an outcast not anything at all.

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

_To fight, to fight, to fight_

It was my moment to live and die to lie and tell the truth. My moment to fight had come.

_To the right, to the left  
>We will fight to the death<br>To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world _

I would fight to the edge of the Earth to make it. Our new world.

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands up to the sky_

I do believe in the light and I lift my hands up to the sky

_The fight is done, the war is won_

_Lift your hands toward the sun_

The fight isn't done. They haven't won yet. But they will, and when they do they will lift their hands to the sun.

_Toward the sun  
>(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)<br>(The moment to live and the moment to die)  
>Toward the sun<br>(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)  
>(The moment to live and the moment to die)<br>Toward the sun  
>(The moment to fight, the moment to fight)<br>(To fight, to fight, to fight)  
>The war is won<em>

_To the right, to the left  
>We will fight to the death<br>To the edge of the earth  
>It's a brave new world from the last to the first<em>

To win the war I will fight on the edge of the Earth to the death.

_To the right, to the left  
>We will fight to the death<br>To the edge of the earth  
>It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world<br>It's a brave new world_

_A brave new world  
>The war is won<br>The war is won  
>A brave new world<em>

When the war is won there will be a brave new world

After that I got up, and stretched. I start talking to myself not yet knowing there was somebody else in the room.

"I'm just a kid with cool powers, an honest person, and i'm an outcast. If I left they have Laine to lead them they don't need me. Why am I still here? They don't need me" I whispered to the room.

Suddenly I heard a voice from behind me "You're not just a kid with cool powers. You're an amazing wonderful person with great powers. You're not just honest. Your honest, kind, and you don't lie to protect us, because you feel that if we get scared over this that's normal. And under no circumstances are you an outcast. We leave you alone because you look like you want to be. Most of all you're our leader. I can't lead them half as good as you. Remember we are right here we aren't going to let you leave us. SO if you try to leave you will be TIED DOWN AND TICKLED UNTIL YOU PROMISE TO STAY AND NEVER TRY TO LEAVE US AGAIN!" said Laine. I just smile, and sigh

"Question what was that song called?" she asked.

"This Is War by 30 Seconds To Mars. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

**A.N **

**What do you think bad, good, a little bit of both? I hope you liked it.**

**Criticism welcomed Flames or never accepted**

**Signing off,**

**FlowerPuzzle938**


End file.
